This invention relates to a system for suspending signs, and more particularly to a system for suspending signs and for readily raising and lowering them. The system is useful in retail stores.
Often a retailer desires to hang, or change, a sign hanging from a particular location of his store. Often these signs are placed in locations readily viewable to consumers, such as near the ceiling. To hang or change a sign involves obtaining and using a ladder, or otherwise getting access to the ceiling area. Beyond the logistical problems of obtaining access, persons who either climb on the ladder or enter into the ceiling area encounter increased risk of injury.
There is a need for a suspension system for signs that does not require persons hanging or changing signs to reach the hanging location of the sign so that problems of access and injury are reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a sign suspension system that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to disadvantages and limitations of the prior art.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention utilizes a remote-controlled motor-driven drum as a winder, to wind and unwind a cord which is secured between a ceiling fixture and the drum and is holding a sign carrier. In an alternative embodiment, the loose end of the cord is secured to the extension of the motor operated drum unit. The sign carrier, which has telescoping rails, is adjustable in width, so as to hold different size signs. Its center rail includes two equally-spaced sheaves to receive the cord and lead it from the motor-driven drum to an end secured to the ceiling. Thus, motion of the drum serves to raise and lower the sign carrier and a sign carried by it. The equal spacing between the sheaves on the carrier and between the ceiling fixture exterior of the motor operated drum unit and the drum serve to make the unit self-balancing.
The user attaches a sign to the carrier wherein it is in its lowered position and then uses the motor to raise the sign and carrier to the ceiling. The motor, which is reversible, is remotely controlled either by wires leading between the motor and a switch, by radio control (with a control similar to that used on a garage door), or by using an infra red transmitter directed to an infra red receiver associated with the motor. Reversing the motor, of course, serves to lower the sign so that it can be replaced.
Safety features included are a limit switch at the motor unit, which stops and/or reverses the motor when an object gets in the way; a slip clutch which prevents overload of the motor; an overload control which stops the motor from raising the sign if excessive weight is detected; and use of the motor for braking.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, and illustrate embodiments of the invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.